If Only Carly Knew
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Sam/Freddie: Freddie and Sam don't always fight...


**Title:** If Only They Knew  
**Author:** Miss. Creativity  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly. Dan Schneider does.  
**Summary:** Freddie and Sam don't always fight.  
**Author's Note:** I know I love the pairing Freddie/Carly (AKA Creddie), but this idea that I came up for Seddie came so here it is. I hope you like it so please read and review!

* * *

If Only They Knew

"Okay iCarly fans, that's it for now!" The blonde, who is named Sam Puckett, announced to the viewers who are watching their webshow.

"So tune in for the next episode of iCarly!" The blonde's best friend, who is a brunette named Carly, exclaimed happily to the camera.

"If you don't tune in then you're a nub just like Freddork." Sam remarked narrowing her eyes at the camera, but mostly at their technical producer, Freddie Benson.

"Hey! At least have a _little_ respect for the technical producer!" Freddie shouted over the camera glaring at his best friend even though he's used to her nasty comments, it still hurts him on the inside.

"If only I _did _have respect for you!" Sam snapped back to her best friend angrily.

"Okay, with that being said, please log in next time for iCarly." Carly said trying to stop the fight to become any worse and to close the show.

"And we're out." Freddie released a loud sigh that he had been keeping in since Carly said her statement. He pressed a button on his camera and ended the show for the night.

Carly whirled at Freddie and Sam giving them a frustrated and a somewhat look of an angry face. "Could the two of you stop arguing for once?! For me, please? And actually get along?"

Freddie looked at her and honestly explained. "I try to get along with her but," He slowly turned his head towards the blonde demon. "It's impossible."

Carly turned her head to see Sam. "Your excuse?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Me arguing and constantly hitting Freddie is the only way I can keep myself sane." Sam told her and made a smirk to Freddie that only gave him chills up and down his spine.

"Well could you mellow it down a little bit for Freddie's sake?" Carly tried to stop her best friend torturing the boy.

"I bet she doesn't even know how!" Freddie exclaimed crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes down at her in annoyance.

"I can show you how…" Sam threatened as she curled up her hands into fists and slowly walked closer to him.

"Sam, _stop it_!" Carly yelled to her and put her hand on Sam's shoulder so she could walk any further to Freddie. "Physical abuse is not the answer."

Carly turned around and walked towards the door while Freddie and Sam exchanged looks at each other then stared back at their best friend who looks at them while her hand is on the doorknob.

"We're going to get something to eat?" Sam said in a small voice that neither of her friends heard her that way before and it surprised them. She was hoping that would happen for and wished it did.

"No," Carly said with a desperate sigh and Sam's hope has turned into dust. "You and Freddie are going to stay up here until you get along."

"How are we're supposed to do that?!" Sam asked flabbergasted with her eyes wide.

"That will never happen!" Freddie also exclaimed and seemed to be sincere about it.

Carly's lips formed a small smile for her best friends and promised them. "Yes you will. I have faith in you guys. All you need to do is talk things out then come downstairs so I could see you hug or something so I could know that you did talk it out and didn't kill each other."

Freddie and Sam slowly looked each other giving one another disgusted looks. When Carly saw that, she pleaded them. "Please, for me?"

"Whatever," Sam mumbled with her hands in her pockets.

"Fine," Freddie sighed and cringed when his eyes looked at Sam again then stared back at Carly watching her smiling then left the studio.

Sam let out a relieved sigh from her mouth and smiled at her boyfriend that no one knew that she has except for herself and Freddie. "Finally. I thought she would never leave." She took Freddie's hands and held them intertwining her fingers with his. "You do know I never meant those words I've said earlier, right?"

"Yeah, I know you were just making it up," Freddie said who was also smiling at his girlfriend. "But could you tone it down so it wouldn't make me feel bad?"

"Tone it down and let everyone know that I like you? No way." Sam told him. They want their relationship to be a secret, for now, and in time they will be ready to tell their parents and their best friends.

Freddie took a couple of small steps to her and complimented smirking. "You know you get really cute when you're mad."

"You're flirting is nice, but I think we should go downstairs to tell our best friend that we got along now." Sam said ready to go out the door.

"We always get along." Freddie said huskily and kissed his girlfriend on the lips. For a few minutes, they let go and smiled at each other as they were satisfied.

The couple walked down stairs together still holding each other hand in hand. Neither of them couldn't get their smiles off of their faces even if they tried to. Both of them kept grinning like an idiot; completely oblivious that they're doing it.

While Freddie and Sam walked down the stairs they noticed Carly walking out of the kitchen and she smiled at them knowing they made up.

"Finally you're down here," Carly said happily looking at her best friends that she has known forever. "I was beginning to get worried what took you two so long."

"Well, it's a funny story…" Freddie began to explain but Sam quickly nudged him hard against his ribs from her elbow. When Carly walked to the couch to sit, Freddie winced at the pain.

"Sorry," Sam whispered to him and the two walked over to the couch. Before they walked any closer to it, Carly observed them and saw something that was a huge shock to her.

"Freddie, Sam…" She said their names slowly.

"Yeah?" They asked simultaneously.

"Why are you holding hands?"


End file.
